


【鸣佐】请问，你家猫咪是人变得吗？ -07-

by Zoe_deer



Category: Naruto, Sasuke (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 09:39:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12603716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoe_deer/pseuds/Zoe_deer
Summary: 鸣喵设定，叔鸣佐，这张的鸣微黑OOC严重预警





	【鸣佐】请问，你家猫咪是人变得吗？ -07-

两个干柴烈火的人撞在一起，那是真真不得了，鸣人急躁的和佐助吻成一团，另外一只手游走在佐助白皙的皮肤上。  
佐助尚且保持着丝丝清醒，而且他也知道鸣人不可能全然发疯，他望着鸣人剔透的蓝色眼眸，自暴自弃地放弃挣扎，他们两个都勃起了，因为那个王子室内燃着的无味香料，如果他们要是在那个地方多耽搁一会儿，怕是真的生米煮熟饭，蒸成八宝饭。  
鸣人急躁的抚摸佐助的皮肤，不够——还是很热——他伸手扯掉佐助身上那条白色的绵柔浴巾，两人发硬的器官互相摩擦，紧贴在一起，鸣人顺着佐助精瘦的腰往下摸去，他的腰与变成女人模样一样窄，没有赘肉，皮肤紧致，鸣人抚摸到佐助的大腿上，想到那个恶心的老男人曾经摸过，鸣人就狠狠掐了一把，同时收获佐助的手用力掐在他后颈。他勾起佐助的腿，两人的性器还在摩擦，远远不够。  
鸣人像没头苍蝇似的寻找一些他们能用到的东西。  
逐渐被欲望蚕食的男人处于崩溃的边缘，他们滚滚如浪潮的情热得不到解决。  
佐助跳下桌子，从抽屉中找出一管润滑剂——每个房间里都有这瓶东西，佐助在入住的时候便已经摸清楚房间里的一切。鸣人把佐助扑倒在床上，想要——想要索取、索求、占有。鸣人俯下身去，毫不犹豫地含住佐助挺立的器官。他的舌头划过紧绷的血管，到达顶端，他在顶端打着转，惹得他脸旁的大腿不住地颤抖。  
“哈……”  
佐助显然也十分急躁，那香料奏效的速度快的超乎他的想象。  
鸣人含着那玩意儿，时吸时舔，感受到主人濒临爆发的兴奋，鸣人猛地一吸，佐助的浓稠全部一滴不剩的射入他的口中，被他吞了下去。  
鸣人抬起上半身，俯视着刚刚射过带着些许慵懒的黑发男人，他们都三十二了，可佐助却还如年轻时候那般，看上去是那么的简单纯粹，他的身下是刚才脱衣服时随手扔在床上的薄纱外套，本就白皙晒不黑的男人躺在上面，更是趁的他皮肤像羊脂玉。鸣人喉头发紧，尾巴也不停地扫来扫去，扫在佐助的小腿上。  
男人要怎么做，他知道，可他没有亲身实践过。  
箭在弦上的鸣人也顾不得那么多，挤了润滑剂在手上往佐助的身后探去，开拓的同时还不忘照顾佐助在空气中挺立的乳尖，他用牙齿轻轻地咬，拉扯它，半兽化的状态使得他的牙齿也与常人有异——他的虎牙是尖锐的。鸣人时不时吮吸发红的乳尖，手下的动作不停。  
佐助也是第一次经历这种东西，他在情事上做的最出格的大概就是自己解决自己的生理需要，次数还非常少。他紧张的浑身肌肉都绷紧，身后的那处也不例外，他能清晰的感受到手指在他的那处里打转，按压，抽插，却还是无法放松——有异物在里面的感觉真的不好。  
鸣人抬起头去看佐助，“放松……佐助……这样进不去啊……”  
男人低缓沙哑的声音刺激着佐助的神经，他也想要得到解脱，单单一次射精并不足以抵消那种奇怪香料带来的情潮，“你告诉、告诉我，怎么放松？”他几乎是咬牙切齿地说道。  
鸣人凝视着他，海蓝色的眼睛仿佛把他整个人都装进去，佐助微微失神，鸣人突然坏笑着用尾巴去扫佐助的大腿内侧，敏感的肌肤受到刺激，引发全身的颤栗与发软，鸣人也不顾之前口交后留下的檀腥味道，和佐助吻的难解难分，“你看……这不是放松了么？”  
“混蛋吊车尾！”佐助的腿微微分开，想要让那条灵活的小东西离自己的腿远一些，可这无济于事，反倒被看成了邀请。鸣人抬手按住佐助的腿，佐助是速度型作战的忍者，他的腿部肌肉结实，修长，常年包裹在黑色披风下的皮肤白皙。  
手指还在那处里头为非作歹，鸣人能感觉到随着他尾巴的骚弄，佐助的那地方也变得不是那么紧张。  
“够、够了……”  
难受，浑身都在翻腾，有什么东西铺天盖地的袭卷他的思维，佐助仰着头，他的前端又颤颤巍巍地立起来，鸣人抽出手指来，压着佐助的腿，腰往下沉，只要再一步，再一步就能彻底地拥有他。这个认知让鸣人没来由的兴奋与满足，白日里看到佐助被别人摸来摸去的不悦一扫而空，他在心里浑噩的嗤笑，说什么如果佐助是女人他一定会爱上他，那都是放屁。  
“啊——！！”  
鸣人粗鲁地撞进那柔软地，佐助被这带着粗暴性质的进入疼的弓起身子。  
和自己解决完全不一样的感觉。  
鸣人深吸口气，抽动起来，性器在对方的身体里横冲直撞，不停的撞击使得佐助抠住鸣人的背部，一开始是疼，男人的身体本不适合拿来做这些事情，渐渐地，身后却传来令人羞耻的快感，肯定是因为那个香料。  
鸣人狠狠的抽插几十下后变的缓慢，辗转厮磨，惹得佐助抬起腿勾紧他的腰，鸣人定定地看着眼神失焦的男人，“佐助——”  
佐助不舒服的皱起眉，他对于鸣人这种突然停下来的行为非常不满，有一种得到糖果却没有被好好满足的不充盈感，情潮还不停的翻涌，他轻轻抽气，收缩自己的后穴，鸣人被这么一对待可以说是理智再次分崩离析，他又一次往最深处撞进去。  
“啊！哈……”  
鸣人的手游离在佐助的皮肤上，用力之重使得佐助白皙的皮肤上留下微红的痕迹，“这些地方他们都摸了……”鸣人吻着佐助的眼角，将他的生理泪水吻掉。  
佐助只觉得自己如翻涌海水中的小帆船，起起伏伏，从云端到地面，再从地面上升到云端。明明这个白痴吊车尾一点技巧都没有，却让他发疯似的沉迷，想要更多。突然，他感觉鸣人抽身而退，他茫然的看向身上的男人，“鸣人……”他的腿还大张着，跨在鸣人的腰两侧。  
鸣人把佐助拉起来，让佐助坐在自己的腿上，鸣人依旧挺立的器官抵着他的会阴，佐助晃神，感觉有什么东西在他的穴口打转，毛茸茸的。  
“你这白痴吊车——混蛋！”佐助抠紧鸣人的肩膀，那个东西钻了进去，浅浅的在穴口滑动。鸣人握着佐助的腰，不让他整个坐在他身上，那条橘黄色的尾巴戳进他身后的小穴，在里面疯狂地搅动，佐助连肩膀都是颤抖的。  
“拿出来……你的尾、哈啊——”佐助低头咬住鸣人的肩膀，让可耻的声音尽数吞入肚中。  
“佐助……”鸣人忍着想要在温柔的地方横冲直撞的冲动，忍住想要让佐助的表情支离破碎的冲动，他咬着佐助的乳首，让它们变得发红、微肿，神志渐渐回归之后，鸣人想到了一个东西，他用虎牙的尖锐轻轻摩擦佐助的乳尖，用尾巴在他的后穴中肆虐，引起怀中人的阵阵颤抖，“佐助……你的日记本里放我的照片是什么意思？”  
佐助眼神混沌，他根本没有精力思考鸣人的问题，比起刚才还直来直去的性器，这条尾巴才是真正的致命，尾巴会扭动，上面还有皮毛，他的大腿肌肉鼓起。  
“佐助……”  
“拿、拿出去……”佐助溢出一声呻吟。  
鸣人见佐助不回答，尾巴又往里伸了些，不小心摩擦过某点，他的肩膀被佐助猛地抓紧，鸣人的尾巴又往回探，佐助全身都颤抖起来，险些要跪不住。  
“那张照片，是什么意思？”鸣人凑在佐助的耳边，轻声问。他的两只手滑到佐助的臀瓣上，轻轻的揉捏，他的无师自通让佐助茫然与慌张。  
“没、没什么意思——啊！”  
“这个地方是佐助的敏感点啊……”鸣人坏笑，天知道他快要疯了，他想狠狠的插进那个地方，将所有的一切占为己有。  
“唔嗯……哈……”  
“呐，那张照片……”鸣人哄骗道。  
佐助完全承受不住这样的挑弄，常年清淡生活的他只需要一点点挑逗便会丢盔弃甲，佐助跪着的身体在颤抖，不想要这根尾巴，想要别的，别的什么更热的东西，令人抓狂。  
“是你的……唔啊、你的、嗯……”  
“我的什么？”鸣人的手指摸到穴口，一圈一圈的打转。  
“喜欢…你当我、哈……是、是变态好了……”佐助说话断断续续的，与体内有九喇嘛的鸣人相比，他对香料的反应更大。  
鸣人得到这个答案，抽出自己的尾巴，是了，这种疯狂的占有感由此而来，他握着佐助的腰把他猛地往下拉，发硬的性器撞在柔软的甬道上，带来的快感让佐助的头皮发麻。  
两个人不停的变换姿势，从床上滚到地上、再或者是其他的什么地方，窗台、浴室，窗户上奶白色的窗户纸让佐助紧张，他们像只知道本能的野兽不停的结合，不知疲倦。  
佐助单脚发软的站在温凉的地板上，他葱白的手指紧紧抠着窗上的镂空，一只系着绷带的手按在他的手背上，他的另外一条腿被人为的抬起来，整个人都是侧着的，他的性器前端只能泄出透明的液体。  
“够了……鸣人……我、我不行了……呜……”佐助扭头去看还在他体内不停扫荡的金发男人，发出轻轻地哀求。  
“马上。”鸣人咬住佐助的侧颈，猛烈的抽插几十下，佐助承受不住攻势，意识浑噩的只知道收缩自己的后穴，前端又有喷发的趋势，但他什么都射不出来。  
两人又一次一起达到高潮，佐助的耳边是鸣人餮足的低吼，鸣人退出佐助的身体，放开佐助的腿，失去部分支撑的男人脚一软险些跪下去，被身后的男人眼疾手快地捞起来。鸣人颇为可惜，佐助十分注意不让自己发出声音，他很想听到的说。  
两人推推搡搡地进了浴室，佐助走里的步子都有些飘，有什么液体从身后那处流下来，顺着他的大腿、小腿。鸣人打开花洒，温度刚好的水将两人包裹起来，鸣人的手再次探到佐助那有些红肿的私处，被佐助抓住手腕。  
“不洗干净好像说是不怎么好。”鸣人解释。  
佐助松开手。  
两人清洗干净之后，佐助倒头便在床上睡的不省人事，连衣服都没穿上，鸣人摇着尾巴抖着耳朵走到床边，侧卧在床上蜷成一团的男人几乎浑身上下都有他留下的痕迹。  
说什么如果佐助是女人他一定会爱上，鸣人抬起手，轻轻用手指刮佐助的脸颊，就算不是女人也觉得，他身边的位置非佐助不可。香料的功效在飞速的褪去，鸣人跳上床，果不其然又变成原来那只虎皮猫，他艰难地叼着被子把它拉到佐助身上，这才钻进佐助的臂弯里，满足的咪呜一声睡去。  
佐助不自觉地用手摸了摸虎皮猫蓬松的皮毛，睁开眼，喃喃，“鸣人……”  
这大概是他这辈子最不敢相信的第二件事，第一件事是鼬的一系列事情。  
佐助轻轻地抚摸着虎皮猫的皮毛，嘴角勾起淡淡的微笑，他们的感情或许早就变质了，只是都没有去提起，当年雏田对鸣人的示爱佐助是知道的，而小樱也知道，佐助的心在谁身上，鸣人拒绝雏田的时候，他的心里有暗暗的、些微的高兴，这种心态很病态，至少他这么认为的。  
他们都三十多了，他们早就应该在几年前成家，他们的孩子都已经可以在忍者学校里上学了，可是他们没有，或许是默许了什么，拒绝了什么。  
不过现在，这些都不重要了。  
佐助闭上眼，后穴隐隐的不适让他蹙眉，下次应该让鸣人在下面，让他感受一下被狠狠地插是什么感觉，不然他就不会知道什么叫技巧。


End file.
